


Jessica's First Christmas

by Cassysj (Plumetta)



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Cassysj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fluffy little tale of Jessica's first Christmas with Bill.  I wrote these True Blood stories five years ago so they deal with very young immature Jessica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jessica's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything no copyright infringement is intended.

I do not own any recognizable characters no copyright infringement is intended.

 

Bill was pleasantly surprised to see Jessica reading a book until he saw the title.

He grabbed the book out of her hands and threw it into the fireplace.

“I was reading that!!!”

“You can not read that book.”

Why not??? Jessica whined.

“It is full of lies and mis-information. I will not have those thoughts put in your head.”

“Bill it’s not fair!!!! Daddy never let me read those books but I’m a vampire now. You can’t stop me.”

“I most certainly can. That is not permitted under this roof.”

“Bill, if I want to read Twilight, I’m going to. As a matter of fact I’ll read the whole series and buy the dvd.”

“Jessica I forbid it!!!!”

“I hate you!!!!”

Sookie was standing in the doorway. “What did you do?”

“Sookie she can not read Twilight.”

“Why on earth not? I read it, there’s nothing inappropriate. She’d see worse on HBO.”

“Sookie the content is dangerous for her. She can’t think she can go out and sparkle in the sun. She’s going to be disappointed when she doesn’t have “super powers” like Alice or Edward.” “She’s unhappy and those stories will just make her unhappier.”

“Bill, I see what you’re saying but she’s a teenager.”

“She is vampire.”

“Yes, she’s a teenage vampire. She wants to do some normal stuff. You need to explain to her what’s fact and fiction.”

“As her maker, she should obey me.”

“Bill, that’s so old-fashioned. You should give in on this, make it something you can share.”

Bill went to Barnes and Noble and bought the complete Twilight series. He read the first book and could see the appeal for a teenage girl.

 

Christmas Eve

 

“Jessica, let’s open your presents.”

“Why? I’m sure it’s just a case of that disgusting fake blood.”

“You might be surprised.”

Jessica opened the large box and it was a case of Tru Blood.

“I knew it!”

“That’s not your only present.”

She grabbed another package and shook it.

“It feels like a book, probably some hundred year old boring poetry.”

“Open it up.”

Jessica tore the paper sullenly until she saw the title.

“Twilight??? You got me Twilight?”

“Yes, I did and the rest of the series.”

Jessica opened the rest of her packages with more enthusiasm. The last box had the dvd.

“I don’t believe it. You said vampires couldn’t watch such things and it was wrong and…..”

“Well, I don’t think it’s the best thing and you have to remember it’s fiction but I’m willing to permit it. I’m going to read them with you and I want us to talk about things like sparkling.”

“Bill, I don’t know what to say….”

“It’s customary to say thank you when you receive a gift.”

Jessica smiled warmly. “Thank you Bill. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas Jessica.”


End file.
